All Our Days
by damnant quod non intelligunt
Summary: Collection of Percabeth Drabbles for a challenge called The 100 Prompts/100 Drabbles Challenge made by queen-sheep.
1. Prompts

_**Hello! This is my first story on , and it's for a challenge called The 100 Prompts/100 Drabbles Challenge made by queen-sheep.**_

**Prompts:**

1. Pride

2. Unprofessional

3. Pizza

4. Morning

5. Ripples

6. Desk

7. Handprint

8. Devotion

9. Unique

10. Burn

11. Innocence

12. Ink

13. Escape

14. Pet

15. Detention

16. Photograph

17. Water

18. Time

19. Limit

20. Secret

21. Yesterday

22. Home

23. Mystery

24. Shadow

25. Manners

26. Distance

27. Old

28. Movie

29. Celebrate

30. Breathe

31. Fruit

32. Loser

33. Promise

34. Teacher

35. Determination

36. Adventure

37. Wild

38. Suspense

39. News

40. Oblivion

41. Dance

42. Dense

43. Special

44. Building

45. Clumsy

46. Sanctuary

47. Father

48. Wand

49. Toad

50. Tradition

51. Storm

52. Test

53. Lock

54. Closet

55. Smile

56. Quiet

57. Confrontation

58. Foreign

59. Angel

60. Progress

61. Cabin

62. Toys

63. Last

64. Creature

65. Forgiveness

66. Rules

67. Humour

68. Cat

69. Glass

70. Miscommunication

71. Observant

72. Accident

73. Sigh

74. Treasure

75. Cry

76. Beauty

77. Clock

78. Wish

79. Parent

80. Unexpected

81. Dark

82. Candy

83. Journal

84. Rain

85. Fall

86. Ghost

87. Key

88. Two

89. Memory

90. Childhood

91. Dirt

92. Wrinkle

93. Pink

94. Hiding

95. Present

96. Odd

97. Strawberry

98. Music

99. Couch

100. Light


	2. Pride

**Summary: Percy wants to go to a Halloween Party in matching costumes. Annabeth doesn't. All human AU.**

**Rating: T for language and minor suggestive themes.**

**Disclaimer: All characters, unless stated otherwise, belong to Rick Riordan and are part of the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ and _Heroes of Olympus _series_._**

**Words: 537**

_1. Pride_

Annabeth sat down on the bed she shared with her boyfriend of two years. "Nuh-uh. Not happening, Percy."

"Please, Annabeth? What do I have to do to get you to go with me? Do you want me to do a dance? Do I have to dress up like a monkey and-"

"No!" Annabeth sighed. "Percy, stop. I'm not going, and that's my final word on the matter."

"Come on, you know you love Silena's parties! You all but begged her to have another one, and she is! I don't understand why you don't want to go." Percy sat down next to me on the bed.

Annabeth knew he had a point. She _did _love Silena's parties, and she had been anxiously awaiting the next one. She was excited when she got the invite, but that excitement dwindled down into bitterness and mild resentment when she saw the brightly printed words _costume required_ at the bottom. She was even more resentful when Percy came home from his work at the local middle school and insisted that they go-in matching costumes, no less. Annabeth had shot down every single one of her boyfriend's ideas, from Raggedy Ann and Raggedy Andy to Barbie and Ken. The only suggestion Annabeth had liked was going as Ron and Hermione from _Harry Potter_, her favorite book/movie series, but even then, she had rejected the idea and opted for drowning him out with random loud music from her phone.

"It's not that I don't want to go. Trust me, I want more than anything to go to the party. It's just the costumes, and _matching_ costumes. Honestly Percy, I swear on every god in the high heavens that if I have to reject Raggedy Ann and Raggedy Andy again, I _will_ implode."

Annabeth chanced a look up to her boyfriend's face. What she saw was enough to make her want to grab a knife from one of the kitchen drawers. He was _smirking_ at her, like he had magically forgotten that she could beat him up without breaking a sweat.

"What?" She snapped. "What are you smirking for?"

"Oh, nothing." His smirk grew bigger. "I just realized why you don't want to go to the party."

"Yeah," she said slowly, as if talking to a child, "because I don't want to make a fool out of myself, a problem you seem to lack."

"No," he dragged out the word. "It's because of your pride! Your dumb, unbelievable pride! You don't want to walk out there in a ridiculous costume because your pride is stopping you from having fun! Come _on_, Annie, it's Halloween! Everybody wears dumb costumes and they all _have fun_! Live a little!"

"_What?!_" She sputtered. "It is not because I'm too prideful! And I do too have fun!"

"Oh, yeah? Then prove it to me. Go to the party with me as Raggedy Ann and Raggedy Andy. Show me that you can have fun in ridiculous costumes and not worry about getting you pride hurt."

"Fine! Maybe I will!"

(Percy was right. The party was probably one of the best Silena had ever thrown, and Annabeth had had tons of fun.)

(But that didn't mean she had to tell Percy that.)


	3. Unprofessional

**Summary: Percy is an intern at Olympia Offices under the one and only Annabeth Chase. He is asked to bring her coffee. All human AU.**

**Rating: T for language and minor suggestive themes.**

**Disclaimer: All characters, unless stated otherwise, belong to Rick Riordan and are part of the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ and _Heroes of Olympus_ series.**

**Words: 503**

_2. Unprofessional_

Percy knocked on the door to the office on the top floor. Just ten minutes earlier, he had been sent to the nearest Starbucks-literally across the street-to get a drink and croissant for his boss, Annabeth Chase. Her assistant had frantically written down her order on a slip of paper and explained quickly that "Miss Chase is under a lot of stress and hasn't gotten a lot of sleep lately" and "just about beheaded me with a ruler when I told her good morning." _Poor Katie_, Percy had thought. He'd given her a sympathetic smile and hidden his fright before rushing downstairs as fast as humanly possible.

Now, he was standing outside of what was obviously the largest office in the company, not including the building next door, where Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, Hera, Hestia, Athena, Hephaestus, and Hermes worked. Despite Percy's pleas and begging towards his father, Poseidon had insisted he start small at first and work his way up, giving him a job as an intern. Percy didn't like that idea very much.

Percy was broken out of his thoughts as the large door swung open in front of him. A girl about his age was making her way back to a black swivel chair behind a desk littered with papers and drawings. "Please, Jackson, bring it over here." Annabeth cleared a corner on the desk and patted it.

"Uh, yes ma'am." He scurried over and sat down the bag with the croissant and the coffee and backed away.

"This is a grande, quad, nonfat, one-pump, no-whip, mocha, correct?" She asked, taking a sip.

"Should be."

"Well, it's not," his boss said angrily, spitting it out and dropping the cup on the floor. "This has whipped cream, and I'm pretty sure I specifically asked for none." She stood abruptly and placed her hands on her desk. "It's been a long, bad day, and I'm not in the mood right now."

"Uh... sorry?"

"Sorry? _Sorry?_ Is that all you have to say? I'm_ lactose intolerant_, you dolt!" Annabeth grabbed the thing nearest to her, a ruler, go figure, and threw it towards him. But Percy didn't know when to shut his mouth.

"I'm not entirely sure, but don't you think it would be a little... _unprofessional _to kill your intern?"

"Unprofessional? Oh, I'll show you unprofessional, I'll squash you like a bug, you vile, insufferable-"

A loud, annoying alarm went off in the middle of Annabeth's rant. Percy had been saved by the bell-literally.

Annabeth groaned. "The fire alarm? You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

Percy silently thanked whoever had caused it to be set off.

"I will kill whoever set that off. Probably Travis or Connor." Annabeth whirled around. "But as for you... I'll deal with you later." She stalked out of the office, her heels clacking on the tile.

Katie's head popped around the door frame. He watched as she took in the scene, the coffee lying discarded on the floor next to a broken ruler. "Told you so."

_**So, I just checked the views for this story and saw that there are people from like the Philippines and China and Australia reading this and I wanted to say I love every single one of you xoxo**_


	4. Pizza

**Summary: ****Percy works at Pizza Palace in downtown Manhattan. Annabeth is having a hard time deciding what kind of pizza she wants. Piper and Jason aren't making things any easier. All human AU. Punk!Percy, ****Punk****!Jason, Punk!Piper, and Preppy!Annabeth.**

**Rating: T for language and minor suggestive themes.**

**Disclaimer: All characters, unless stated otherwise, belong to Rick Riordan and are part of the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ and _Heroes of Olympus_ series.**

**Words: 585**

_3. Pizza_

Percy sighed and adjusted the tacky red_Pizza Palace_hat on his head. Here he was, on a Friday night, working in an almost run down pizza shop that had about three customers a day. The bell over the door chimed—Percy had forgotten what that bell sounded like until then—and in walked two girls, one of which Percy recognized to be Jason's girlfriend Piper. They had met at Warped Tour in Orlando when Jason had accidentally pushed her into the mosh pit.

Jason (he worked at Pizza Palace too) poked his head out from the kitchen. "Hey, Pipes. Who's your friend here?"

Percy looked at the girl standing next to Piper, wondering how he had missed her. She was pretty, and by pretty, he meant smoking hot. She had her curly blonde hair in a tall bun on top of her head and was wearing a gigantic pink bow, light pink skirt and cardigan, and a button up white shirt and white flats.

"Yeah, Pipes," Piper glared at Percy at the sound of her hated nickname. "I've never seen her before."

"That's because she just moved here. Guys, this is Annabeth Chase."

Percy stood out his hand to shake hers and grabbed his lip ring in between his teeth. "Percy Jackson. So did you come here for pizza or were you dragged to watch Pipes make out with er boyfriend in the back?"

Annabeth laughed, a sound like twinkling bells. Percy smiled when he heard it, then felt disgusted with himself. _Twinkling bells? That is_ so_ not punk rock_, he told himself.

"No, I actually wanted some pizza," she said. Percy couldn't help but think that that laugh and voice and smile could cure cancer if they really tried. (He had given up on trying keep his punk rock vibe going. She was unbelievably cute and there was not denying that at this point.)

"If you insist. What kind can I make Jason make for you?"

"Um... I'm not entirely sure. What do you recommend?"

"Do you want be to be honest with you?" She nodded. "One hundred percent?"

"One hundred percent," Annabeth confirmed.

"Alright. Honestly, everything here sucks."

"You seem to have a lot of pride in your place of work," she teased.

"Oh, yeah. Loads. It's a wonder we aren't bigger than _Domino's_ or _Papa John's_ already," Percy said, playing along.

Jason and Piper stopped sucking face for a second to lean over and annoy Percy. _That's all they ever do, _he thought._ Make out and annoy the hell out of me_.

"You know, Perce," Jason said, unnecessarily loud, "if you want to take her on a date so badly, all you have to do is ask. I mean, she'd probably say no either way, so you can stop now and keep the small sliver of remaining dignity you still have."

"Jason Grace, you are the biggest asshole to ever step foot on this planet."

Annabeth leaned closer to Percy over the counter. "You know, you could always ask, just to see what I would say."

"Uh... okay, I guess. Do you wanna go out with me for pizza sometime?"

"I would love to, Percy." She turned on her heel. "Come on, Pipes. Oh, and pick me up at five tomorrow. Don't be late."

"I don't know where you live!"

"Look at the counter, you big dork!"

Percy was confused, until he saw the napkin sitting in front of him with a ten digit number written on it, signed, "xoxo, Annabeth."


	5. Morning

**Summary: Percy loves mornings and Annabeth hates them.**

**Rating: T for language and minor suggestive themes.**

**Disclaimer: All characters, unless stated otherwise, belong to Rick Riordan and are part of the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ and _Heroes of Olympus_ series.**

**Words: 571**

_4. Morning_

Percy loved mornings more than anything. Except maybe Annabeth. And his mom. And blue cookies. And – well, he loved some things a bit more than he loved mornings, but they were still pretty high up there on the list.

Especially when he got to wake up next to his wonderful girlfriend.

This morning was sort of different, though. Percy opened his eyes, and instead of seeing a mass of curly blonde hair, the space next to him was surprisingly empty. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, glancing around for Annabeth. She wasn't where she usually would've been if she wasn't in bed, sprawled out over piles of blueprints on the desk in the corner. Percy gave up looking in the bedroom and decided he might as well go start breakfast.

oOo

Percy was halfway through making the pancakes when he heard the door slam.

"Annabeth? Is that you?" he yelled, flipping pancake number six.

"Mhm. Had to go to work early this morning." She yawned. "I've been up since four."

"But it's Saturday!" Percy exclaimed. "That's, like, abuse!"

"Trust me, I know." Annabeth sighed. "Well, I'm going to go to bed and get as much sleep as possible."

"You can't though! I made pancakes!"

"Without burning them? I'm impressed, Perseus."

Percy shot her a look. "Just for that, you don't get any."

"You know you love it," she said, walking by and picking a pancake up off of the plate.

Percy smiled and followed suit, putting three pancakes on a plate and grabbing the syrup. "You know, since you're home, maybe we should have a little fun..."

"I don't quite understand what you're saying," Annabeth said slowly.

"Oh, I think you do." Percy smirked.

"If you mean what I_ think_ you mean by fun then I'll punch your lights out," she warned.

"By _fun_, I mean... this!" Percy yelled and pointed the syrup at Annabeth. "Surrender or face the wrath of maple syrup!"

"Perseus Jackson, so help me god, if you squeeze that stuff on my I will personally send you to the deepest darkest pit of hell."

"Then I hope there's a TV there, because that looks like where I'm headed," Percy said. He sent out a short prayer to every god in existence that Annabeth wouldn't mutilate him then squeezed the bottle as hard as possible.

Percy knew he was in trouble when Annabeth screamed. She screamed so loud that the whole island of Manhattan probably thought there was a divorce in the young couple's future.

"PERSEUS JACKSON. YOU FUCKING IDIOT. YOU DOUCHEBAG! I WILL KILL EVEVRYONE AND EVERYTHING YOU LOVE, HAVE LOVED, OR WILL EVER LOVE, I SWEAR TO FUCKING CHRIST ALMIGHTY."

"Okay, Annabeth, no need to be rash-"

"OH, I'LL SHOW YOU RASH YOU SON OF A-"

Then she stopped. Annabeth just stopped screaming, then smirked. "Actually, you know what? I think I know exactly how to handle this." She walked towards Percy slowly, keeping that devilish smirk plastered on her face.

(Don't tell Annabeth, but it kind of really scared Percy.)

"You," Annabeth said, poking Percy in the chest, "have to come to the Chase family reunion with me."

Percy's eyes widened in horror. Annabeth had been trying to get him to go to that for ages.

"But Annabeth," he whined, "your family all hates me!"

"Should've thought about that before you sprayed me!"

"But-"

"No buts. Get packing, water boy."

_**Hm. not really proud of this one, if I'm being super honest.**_


End file.
